LoZ: Battle of the goddesses
by starspejd
Summary: A one shot that I made while writing chapter 5 of the Hylian Mirror. I don't really think it's all that relevant for the story but the idea itself is good enough. read and review please.


Hello everyone

this is one-shot fanfic I wrote while writing chapter 5 of the Hylian Mirror. I thought that it would make a great asset to the storyline but I've pretty much decided against it. Anyway, the idea is good enough so if anyone feels like writing anything based on this, then go ahead. But let me know first ok? I'd like to know where you will take the story.

* * *

The Battle of the Goddesses 

We all know the legend. The legend that tells how Din, Farore and Nayru created the land of Hyrule. That din, with her powers created the land and dyed it red, how Farore brought life to uphold the law that Nayru created alongside magic. But what we don't know is what happened before that...

Once, a long time ago on a plain we can only imagine, lived the three Goddesses alongside a myriad of other gods and deities. They all ranked differently in this world, each with their own level of power. Above all were Din, Nayru and Farore. They ruled just and fair and in this realm everything was good. But good cannot be without evil. In another place in the realm lived three evil witches. Their names were Koume, Kotake and Koraku. They meant that they were stronger then the goddesses and one day challenged them to a duel.

The witches' demands were simple. Alongside the goddesses they would create a world to do battle upon. From out of nothing they created a world and travelled to it to do battle. The witches, to take control. The goddesses, to maintain good.

Then the battle began. Din raged war with Koume, each burning passionate and their spells were burning with passion. Nayru and Kotake battled with the spells of ice and all related. And finally Farore dueled Koraku in a battle that would have destroyed all life, had there been any. The goddesses were quick to gain an advantage but the battle still razed on.

Suddenly Koume and Kotake mumbled an incantation and transformed into Twinrova. The goddesses had to use every bit of their strength to fell the beast. When they finally thought that the battle was over Koraku raised and mumbled another incantation. She transformed with Twinrova to create Trirova. The goddesses knew that they alone did not have the power to defeat Trirova. Standing together, they searched their inner self for all the power they could.

Suddenly the goddesses lit up. A giant light enveloped them and when it was gone the goddesses had been transformed into gold. With their newfound powers they knew that they could beat Trirova. But there was something they had to do first. Din took out a bit of her power, shaped it and placed it in front of her. Nayru did that with her wisdom and Farore with her courage. The three pieces resonated with each other and formed a powerful artifact.

With the power of the artifact the goddesses defeated Trirova. When Trirova was split in three the Goddesses captured them. They then continued to create the land we now know as Hyrule. After they had finished, they left the artifact behind in the sacred realm to be claimed by one who the goddesses deem worthy. The artifact is now known as the Triforce.

After the Triforce had been hidden Koraku, which were the strongest, were sealed away in the sacred realm never to be found again. Koume and Kotake were sealed in Hyrule, as the Goddesses thought it would be too dangerous to keep them all in one place. Din, Nayru and Farore ascended to the heavens, trusting their prisoners were safely hidden. They made a promise that they would return if the world would ever be in trouble. But neither suspected that Koume and Kotake soon escaped their prisons. But the gateway to the sacred realm was sealed and without a way in they await the day that they can once again grow to full strength.

And Koraku? No one still alive knows. She was hidden and as far as anyone knows she is still a prisoner of the goddesses.

* * *

I guess that's all. I like the idea but... Just not with the Hylian Mirror. 


End file.
